fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Alamaan Insurrection
The Alamaan Insurrection was a large conflict between the Imperium and the Seccessionist forces of Alamaan that began in 047.M39 and lasted until 082.M39 which took place within the Alamaan Sub-sector. While the conflict started out with a simple break away from the Imperium, it quickly descended into a terrible conflict between the Imperium and the Forces of Chaos. In the end, many Space Marine chapters lost dozens of lives, and the entire PDF force of the sub-sector was either annihilated or corrupted by the Ruinous Powers. Prelude The Insurrection began upon the Hive World of Vahalier, in which the Planetary Governor Calivund Herith believed that the Imperium was corrupted and didn't fight against humanity's enemies the way the Emperor would have, and soon broke of not only himself, but the rest of the world with him from the Imperium, declaring themselves independent. Soon afterwards, Herith persuaded three more planets to join his cause, and while the Imperium considered this a minor threat, they soon changed their tune when the Forge World Friael joined their cause. Friael was home to the Legio Hieralus ''Titan Legion. Not willing to risk the loss of the Holy Titans of the Mechanicus to a rebellion, the Imperium sent the White Exemplars chapter to deal with this rebellion, and thus the war began. The War The ''Cleansing Faith (047.M39 - 051.M39) With the call to war, the White Exemplars 2nd Company responded to the call, and came upon the battle-barge Cleansing Faith ''to quell the insurrection. The astartes made planet fall upon the Frontier World of Svechis. once they made planet fall, they were greeted by the remnants of Svechis' Planetary Defense Force. The PDF soldier in charge explained how the forces were slaughtered by the insurrectionists, and had been outnumbered by nearly the entire planet's population, which had rallied under Herith's banner. The White Exemplars promised the remaining loyalists of Svechis that their traitorous kindred would pay in blood for their defiance against the Holy-Emperor's Imperium. And so, the purge of Svechis began. Moving from city to city, village to village, nothing was hidden from the wrath of the Exemplars as the cleansed the work of the secessionist filth. Even when they met resistance, the White Exemplars' had accumulated a large amount of terminator armor sets over the years, and the 2nd Company had the largest reserve of terminator plate within the chapter. As such, any resistance they discovered was quickly dealt with. In the end, Svechis was nearly purged of life, with the only remaining life upon the planet being the remnants of the PDF and any wildlife upon the planet. Arrival of the Brethren Arrival of the Brethren (053.M39 - 059.M39) The Brethren of Spite are pirates and corsairs, looking for vulnerable targets, unable to properly defend against their attacks. Detecting stray messages from the chaotic Alamaan sector, the Brethren quickly tracked down it’s location and set out on raiding and pillaging the sub sector for resources. Discovering that a company of Space marines had already arrived, the Brethren realised that they would have to fight for their quarry. The Brethren had amassed a large and well equiped war fleet, made up of their flagship, the Ark Mechanicus known as the ''Covenant of Sin, alongside numerous other warships. This included the Brethren’s Slaanesh controlled apocalypse-class battleship, Withered Soul, as well as 10 heavily converted strike cruisers, frigates and cruisers. The fleet was crewed by over 400 astartes, along with thousands of human and xenos support troops. ''The Derus Cerias (060.M39) While the White Exemplars continued their fight against the insurrectionists, and the Brethren remaining in the shadows, a new threat came down upon the Alamaan Sub-sector. Drifting out of the tides of the Warp, ''The Derus Cerias, a massive and rather infamous Space Hulk, drifted lazily into orbit around an unknown Hive World. Comparable in size to that of a small moon, the Space Hulk was known to house large amounts of xenos species. While at first the White Exemplars were ready to board the space hulk, another cruiser soon breached through the Immaterium and began to spearhead straight towards The Derus Cerias. ''That Strike Cruiser was titled ''Stehl Animus, ''which housed the astartes of the Iron Krakens chapter. The Sons of Manus explained to their fellow astartes of the White Exemplars that they would take care of the Space Hulk, and told them to continue their purge of the insurrectionists. Thanking them for their aid, the Iron Krakens proceeded to board ''The Derus Cerias. '' A Turn for the Worse (060.M39 - 06011.M39) As the Iron Krakens continued their movement through the Space Hulk, they encounter little resistance, bar the exception of a handful of Genestealers, the astartes eventually made their way to the core of one of the ships that made ''The Derus. ''Destroying the core, the space hulk suffered form a chain reaction and its remains landed upon the Hive World it was orbiting. Before the ''Stehl Animus ''could send transport for the stranded Sons of Manus, a large Dictator-class Cruiser by the call-sign of ''Inferorum Angelus ''exited Warp Travel and send a dozen boarding pods to collide with the Iron Krakens' Strike Cruiser. With their attention drawn elsewhere, the Dictator-class Cruiser sent two drop pods to land upon the Hive World's surface towards the ruins of the Space Hulk. Once landed, the forces to attack the Iron Krakens made themselves known to be the heretics of the Brethren of Spite, and were keen on destroying the Sons of Manus' forces. The Brethren charged towards the destroyed ''Derus Cerias, ''and began to confront the Iron Krakens. The battle to ensue was a bloody and costly one for both sides, but eventually the Brethren were able to turn the tide when a powerful Sorcerer among their ranks summoned hordes of Slaaneshi daemons to fight alongside them. Outnumbered and outgunned, the Iron Krakens stubbornly fought on, only to be massacred. Though the ground forces were exterminated, the forces onboard the ''Stehl Animus ''were able to destroy the ''Inferorum Angelus, ''not without taking heavy casualties and extreme damage to their engines. In the end, the Brethren of Spite's boarders were repelled and dealt with, along with the entire crew of heretics on board the Dictator-class Cruiser eradicated, the ''Stehl Animus ''was left with destroyed engines and a skeleton crew. As for the Brethren, the remaining heretics and daemons left on the surface went on to purge and corrupt the population. Reinforcements Arrive (062.M39 - 064.M39) As news of the Iron Krakens' demise reached ears outside of the Alamaan Sub-sector, many different space marine chapters extended forces to aid their loyalist brothers in combating the enemies within the Sub-sector. Among these reinforcements included the Regal Fists, Knights of Infinity, and various others. The Iron Krakens' Clan Karnak quickly deployed to avenge their fallen brothers, bringing the battle Barge ''Midgard Serpent and the Frigate Snake in the Grass into the fray alongside the other newly-arrived Chapters' fleets. Category:Military conflicts Category:Wars Category:Solomus-BlackWing Category:Battles